VIP
The VIP is a character only available for use in the assassination scenario. Overview *The VIP is a player whose objective is to reach a VIP escape zone in order for the Counter-Terrorist team to win the match. If the VIP is assassinated by a Terrorist or a Counter-Terrorist (if friendly fire is enabled), kills himself by falling, or does not escape before the time runs out, the Terrorist team wins the match. The VIP must always be under the protection of the Counter-Terrorist team or else chances that he will die are very high. *The VIP is the only class that affects gameplay: **He has 200 armor points instead of the regular 100, thus doubling the resistance of bullets. **He is equipped with an undroppable USP that comes with an extra magazine (12/12), and the standard knife. **He cannot buy or pickup any other weapons as the VIP is unable to drop his weapons. **The VIP cannot purchase ammunition for the USP thus forcing the VIP to rely on the CT team. **In Counter-Strike Condition Zero, if bots are used and the option to allow bots to defer goals to humans is enabled, then a human player will be the VIP for at least 2 rounds. **Sometimes in as_oilrig of Counter-Strike 1.6, if a bot is playing as a VIP, that bot may accidentally fall into the water near the CT spawn zone and not be able to get out. If this occurs, the terrorists will win by default when the time expires. This problem has somewhat been nullified in Counter-Strike Condition Zero as human players can now become the VIP for a small period of time. **The VIP must have a minimum of 4 CTs as bodyguards. This is the most efficient way due to the fact that the CT group(s) must quickly progress through the map and still be able to exceed in defending the VIP and repel any Terrorist assaults. **Although the VIP cannot purchase or pick up weapons and equipment, it is possible for a CT to obtain a tactical shield and when he is transferred to be become the VIP, the shield is usable. However, should the shield be dropped, the VIP cannot pick it up. .]] Cash ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Although the VIP scenario is not included in Counter-Strike: Source, it seems like it was originally going to be. Located in the sound files of the game, you can hear "Protect the VIP team" and "The hostage has been rescued". The sound clips are exactly the same as they are in Counter-Strike. The lack of the VIP scenario in Counter-Strike: Source was disappointing to many, causing the community to create a custom modification with the same name and same objectives. Gallery Counter-Strike: Beta Vipbeta.png|Model. Vipbetahud.png|Selection icon. Counter-Strike Vip.png|Model. Condition Zero Vip_cz.png|Model. Deleted Scenes File:Vip_ds.png|Unused multiplayer VIP model, found in the Deleted Scenes files. Trivia *In some very rare cases, two players may becomes VIPs. If this bug happens, both VIPs have to reach the VIP escape zone in order to win. If one of the two players dies, the Terrorist team will win by default. *The VIP is only character who can survive a single AWP hit on the chest or stomach. However, a headshot can still kill him instantly. *The unused VIP model in Deleted Scenes can be found in the mission Hankagai near the end. To see it, you must first climb the ladder and enter a door. You will see one citizen sitting in front of a computer and the PC screen is a menu background of Condition Zero. When the player opens the outside door, the citizen will start talking about scoring a headshot on the VIP, shortly before returning to the computer. ru:VIP Category:Gameplay Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero